You'll always be there for me
by Rei Li Fines
Summary: A reflection on Cloud's date with Aerith in Gold Saucer.
**Hey** **Everybody** , **you** **remember the date sequence in Final Fantasy 7?Well this is the subject of this one-shot story except with a few !**

Cloud's POV

I heard a knock on the door and I turned from the window and I see Aerith.

"What's wrong Aerith?"I asked.

"Wanna go out on a date?"asked Aerith

"WHAT?"I asked in surprise.

"A DA-TE or maybe you haven't gone on one."Aerith teased.

"Um,well not on a real one but-"but I was Interrupted.

"Well come on let's go!"said Aerith.

We went out of the ghost district to the station.

"It's Enchantment night so everything is free for tonight!"said Aerith

"Hey you two there,there's going to be an entertainment show tonight in the event square!"said a GS Staff member.

"C'mon let's go watch the show!"said Aerith

And we went into the event square,but upon arrival.

"Hey!You two are our 100th couple!So you two get to be the stars of our show!"said another Staff member.

"Sounds like fun!"said Aerith.

"Wait!"I said

When the play started a guy dressed as a knight said,"You!You must be the legendary hero,Alfred!"

"Yes it is I Alfred,slayer of many monsters."I said

"I know it in my soul that you must save princess talk to our king!"said the 'Knight'.

"Please Alfred you must save my beloved the peak of a dangerous mountain dwells the Evil Dragon King,Valvados who has kidnapped Princess Rosa."said the'King'

"Okay I got it."I said

"But you can't defeat him the way you are now,please talk to someone who can help."said the 'King'.

Then I talked to the wizard since that's how it went in the book.

"Alfred,if you want to defeat the Dragon King,you must know his weakness."said the 'Wizard'

"What is his weakness wise wizard?"I asked

"It is true love Alfred!"said the 'wizard'.

Then 'Valvados' and Aerith stepped onto the stage.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!If you want to see your precious princess alive,then surrender!"said 'Valvados'

"Alfred Help!"cried Aerith

"She acts like it's a real scenario,she might be good in the show business."I thought

I attacked the dragon with the actor sword which I like to call it the actor acted as though I cut his hand then I got up to Aerith,and I had to follow the script.  
So I kissed Aerith.  
When this happened I thought of multiple things.

Why do I feel guilty about this?

Her lips are really soft.

Tifa's going to kill me.

I thought it was false,but I'm really in love with Aerith.

After the play in the event square,Aerith wanted to go on the Gondola.

"Two tickets please!"said Aerith.

"Enjoy your sights of Gold Saucer."said the staff member.

"Wow!What a view!"said Aerith.

"Yeah it is."I said.

"You know Cloud,ever since the play you've been acting different."said Aerith.

"Yeah I have,about Zack,was his last name Fair by any chance?"I asked

"I thought you didn't know a Zack,so how do you know his last name?"she pouted.

"Well that's what I thought,but that one moment I got this feel of guilt in me.I think it has something to do with Zack being your first love."I said

"I guess,but you've always been guilty."said Aerith

"HEY,WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"I asked

"Tee hee, Cloud If you're getting memories then I want to meet the real you."said Aerith

"The real me,now that I've been thinking,I think my entire life was a lie except for being in Nibelheim.I don't know why."I said

"Don't feel down Cloud,I'll always be there for you."said Aerith

"Thank you Aerith."I said.

And when the fireworks were about to begin,I kissed her one more time.

"Aerith,I see that memory so clearly yet it feels so distant,but I won't forget,you'll always be here with real me,I'm Cloud Strife of Nibelheim,nothing but an Infantryman who was injected with Jenova cells,to be a test subject for a part of the Jenova reunion I took Zack's memory as my own you will always be there for me as I was there for you,but if only I had more power,I could've protected you,you'd still be here.I'm sorry,Sincerely Cloud Strife."I wrote down on a piece of paper when I got my memories back at Mideel.

I couldn't help myself about what happened,I couldn't stop crying and cutting myself for it.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to me."I heard Aerith's voice in my head

"Don't be sad,just remember,I'll always be there for you Cloud."She said before the voice faded away.

"Aerith,wait!Thank you."I said.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
